A Study in Sammie
by CSIBakerstreet221b
Summary: Samantha London is 23 and lives with Sherlock and John. This is the first chapter of their story. Please read the AN at the beginning. Please review xx.


Chapter 1: In The Beginning

**A/N: Heyy there I'm CSIBakerstreet221 this is my first fanfic all reviews would be appreciated but please only constructive criticisms. That out the way I am addicted to BBC's Sherlock and can't wait for the new series.**

**This fanfic is about Samantha London and how she and Sherlock Co-exsist. I'll start when John and Sherlock meet adding Sammie in but I'll try and add more extra cases other than Moffat, Gatiss & Thompson's work. Thanks and dont forget to review xxxx**

"Anything intresting?" Samantha London peered over Sherlock Holmes' shoulder trying to catch a glimpse of the consulting detective's latest experiment. "I'm trying to determind whether the bruises on the corpse I just whipped will match the bruises found on the man found in Somerset on Monday" Sherlock replied without moving his eyes form the files and photos spralled out infront of him. "Fasinating," Sammie replied her voice oozing boredom "Anyway Mycroft wants to know how you are. He said and I quote 'I worry constantly'" Sherlock smirked as he glance up at Sammie. After working with Mycroft since she was 18 Sammie had mastered a convincing mimic of Mycroft Holmes' behaviour and Sherlock enjoyed exploiting that factor.

Sammie was now 23 and had enough experience of dealing with the Holmes boys. She work for Mycroft as head of department for the British secret service but Mycroft did often drop by to check up on her. No matter how intelligent the young girl seemed Sammie had a habbit of not concentrating on her task and pushing other people's buttons especially Mycroft's visitors.

Before Sherlock could retort Stamford entered the lab with a young blonde man. "Bit different from my day," the young man stated as he walked across the lab supported by a walking stick. So a doctor then, Sammie instantly deduced (well when one hangs around the Holmes brother your bound to pick up the odd trait or two). " Can I Borrow your phone Mike," Sherlock asked Stamford without so much as glancing at the new arrival. " Sherlock!" Sammie said raising an eyebrow at the taller brunette. "What?" The detective inquired. Sammie just rolled her eyes and proceeded to observe the scene infront of her. "It's in my coat,sorry," Stamford replied. "Here use mine," the young blonde stepped forward and offered Sherlock his phone. Sherlock to the phone replying "Afghanistan or Iraq?" The young man looked taken aback. "I'm Sorry"

"Which was it, Afghanistan or Iraq?"

"Afghanistan, I'm sorry how did..."

"Ah Molly. Coffee," the young pathologist entered the room with a mug of coffee for Sherlock. She looked slightly disappointed but that's not something Sherlock would pick up on. "You Okay?" Mouthed across to the brunette. She nodded in reply. "Text me later," I whispered as walked across to join Stamford and the new guy.

"How do you feel about the violin?" Sherlock inquired as he took the cup from Molly and walk to his laptop. " I play the violin in the morning and sometimes I don't talk for days. Would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other."

"Trust me the no talking thing is bliss." Sammie added bringing a little break from Sherlock's rant.

The Blonde turned to Stamford "You you told him about me?" he said trying to rationalise the bizarre scene. "Not a word" Stamford replied with a twinkle in his eye. "Then who said anything about flatmates." The young man pushed Sherlock for futher details.

" I did. I told Mike this morning I must be a difficult man to find a flatmate for and it's just after lunch with a friend who has just returned from military service in Afghanistan, wasn't a difficult leap."

"How did you know about Afghanistan?"

"Best not to ask." Sammie replied "He'll only show off."

Sherlock carried on murmuring about finding a place in South London. "I'm Sammie by the way." Sammie extended her hand to greet the blonde before her. "John Watson," John shook her hand and they both turned their attention back to Sherlock.

"We'll meet there tomorrow morning 7:30. Sorry got to dash I left my riding crop in the mortuary." Sherlock carried on making a bee line for the door. Sammie hid her face in her palm and cursed under her breath. "Is that it?" John turned around to face the detective. "Is that what?" Sherlock looked genuinely puzzled. 'God for a genius he really can be thick' Sammie thought to herself.

"We've only just met and now we're going to buy a flat together!" John attempted to stress his point to Sherlock " We don't know anything about each other!". Sherlock froze in the doorway. Sherlock started his analysis on the poor man who had known him a matter of minutes. After pausing for breath Sherlock answered "The name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221b Baker Street. Afternoon." and with that he dashed out the room.

"Yeah he's always like that." Mike confirmed John's thoughts and he himself left the room.

"Sorry about Sherlock he's not very...sociable." Sammie apologised rubbing the back of her neck.

"That's fine. So 7:30 are you coming two."

"Yes, if you don't mind having a girl for a flatmate." Sammie smiled at John. John returned the smile and opened his mouth to speak when Sammie's phone went off in her pocket. "Sorry I've got to go emergency at work. I'll see you tomorrow."

**A/N: So that's chapter 1 sorry so much of it is actual dilalogue but I needed a strong scene to introduce Sammie. Hopefully I can start adapting Sammie into the world of Sherlock.**

**don't forget to review and feel free to drop me any ideaxxx**

**CSIBakerstreet221b**


End file.
